The Hallucination
by SpearMintSwan
Summary: Unknown scenes start to flood Germany's mind. Just who is that girl? Germany POV. Germany x Italy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Good evening everyone, and Happy 4th of July! (Even though this has nothing to do with that holiday, haha.)

Please enjoy! :)

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>She was so beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. She would lie carelessly in the field of flowers, gently poking at the petals. A smile would come to her face when she looked at me, lively and giving, motioning for me to come lie with her.<p>

Hesitantly, I would. She would laugh at me playfully as I shifted uncomfortably next to her in that perfect field. "Holy Roman Empire," she would call me, her large brown eyes glistening in the sun. She was usually so scared of me. I always would enjoy the times she wasn't.

Her features were rounded and gentle. With the sun's gentle rays brushing her complexion, small freckles would appear on the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. She would touch her nose to a scarlet tulip, liking the texture of the flower; her eyes would close softly, long eye lashes curled charmingly upwards.

"_Italia,"_ what a angelic name for her. With such purity and sweet intentions, she could make any name sound absolutely perfect. How could anyone want to hurt such a precious girl? Surely no one could. Besides, she was a lover, not a fighter. A kind girl of an innocent nature.

"_Italia, _why won't you come live with me?" I ask softly. She suddenly looks disappointed. Worry fills her eyes, looking daintily at the ground. She finally looks up as wind dances through her soft strands of hair.

"I can't." She quietly says, looking into my eyes.

Ambush. The crushing reality.

"We can be so strong together," I start, watching her sensitivity fill her eyes. "I can protect you _Italia..."_

She looks extremely upset. No, please don't cry. I never want to make you cry. I'm an absolutely horrible person. Why did I bring it up?

She solemnly shakes her head. "We can't."

Silence.

A next scene flashes, whisking away that illusion with darkness.

My precious _Italia_ is crying.

Please don't cry dearest. "Hush," I quietly tell her, "I will be back. Don't you worry."

She continues to cry, gentle tears strolling down her face. Worry takes over her expression, cries turning into sobs. I can't do anything. I can't tell her that I can stay. I can't ease her pain with lies.

"Please stop crying. I love you, _Italia, _I love you." I say to her. She stops crying for a moment and looks at me painfully.

"I love you too, Holy Roman Empire." She says to me.

A kiss. Or one might say it was a promise for me to come back to her.

A promise that supposedly never came true.

* * *

><p>Many years later.<p>

This boy, who is he? He looks so familiar. Oh well. Surely someone as weak as him couldn't possibly be within my socialization.

Italy? North Italy, a descendent of the great Roman Empire? No, that can't be. This boy is weak and cries too much. His complexion is too soft and too beautiful to be strong and tough like the great Roman Empire. Absolutely not!

It's awfully - and I mean absolutely strange how fast he begins to grow on me. I capture him, and he appreciates it! What kind of joke is this? It's absolutely ridiculous. Those big brown eyes aren't helping anything either. Why would someone actually want to hurt him in the first place? It would be completely useless. He's too kind and carefree. Sure not a soldier at all.

Friends. I never had many. But he became one of mine. An ally was now added to me.

"Feliciano." The name has a ring to it. So familiar, so touching. It makes me feel as if I'm not so lonely anymore. Weird, isn't it? I myself don't understand. For some reason I didn't feel the need to.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, World War two came and ended.<p>

I was done for.

I never wanted this to happen.

_He _wanted it though.

_He _ruined my life. _He_ ruined everything. _He_ caused too many deaths of innocent people.

Feliciano was forever in fear. He would cry silently. Painful glances were made at me. Countless times Feliciano would merely collapse in my arms, sobs coming from his torn voice. It was all my fault.

He would tell me otherwise.

"I know you. You are not your leader. _He _is the one causing this, not you. Please, don't look so upset..."

Feliciano's voice was hoarse and tired. Despite this, he would muster up the strength to smile at me sometimes. I tried to do the same, but I was too weak.

He was the strong one. I was wrong, completely wrong. All this time I was blinded.

Please, oh please let me tell him how wonderful he is. I don't know where I would've been without him. Someone out there please, please let him smile again. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve this beautiful person in my life.

Feliciano is my grace, my faith, my love, my happiness, my hope, my everything. You take away him, I am nothing.

No, please no; He's dying, bleeding within my arms. I can't do anything. I can't lie and tell him everything is alright. I can't expect a miracle. There's nothing left. I've failed you _Italia, _I've failed you...

"I wanted too..." he mumbles, confusing me. He wanted to what? "I wanted to be with you and live with you..."

Who? What is he talking about?

"Holy Roman Empire. My love..."

"You came back."

Bewildered. I don't understand. Who is he talking about? Who is the "Holy Roman Empire?" Was he talking about me?

"Just like you promised."

My vision grows blurry as physical and emotional pain rips at my feelings. I cry silently, rocking him back in forth in my arms. Someone please save him, just save him, I can't protect his innocent nature any longer.

Blood is drained from our bodies. Cold nips at our last breaths.

"I still love you." He says to me, looking into my eyes.

I cry harder. Still? what does he mean?

"I love you too. I've always loved you Italy." I reply weakly, strength all being used on holding his body.

He smiles. Much to my discontent, a little girl immediately gets pictured in my mind. She looks so familiar. Just who is she?

She is nothing but a hallucination. I'm sure of it.

Sudden blackness. Pure bliss, perhaps?

No more pain. Just silence.

No more freezing.

No more anything.

* * *

><p>Sounds suddenly start to ring through my ears. Where are they coming from?<p>

Mutters start to become clearer. "Vitals stabilizing. The patients are starting to pull out of critical condition, doctor."

"It seems as if one of them is waking up. Son, can you hear me?"

I look around. Doctors, nurses? A hospital perhaps? How did I get here?

I mumble a bit. I find myself not able to talk.

The doctor laughs, obviously not too worried about my inability to speak. It must have something to do with my condition.

As my vision becomes more clear, I began to gain my sense of feelings back. My whole body aches like hell.

The only thing that feels okay is my hand.

He's right next to me.

Italy, or Feliciano, doesn't matter. It only matters that he is in a separate hospital bed right next to mine.

What strikes me is that his hand is in mine. Our fingers are intertwined.

A warm pulse starts to flow through my body, a feeling that I'm alive again, a feeling of relief washing over me completely.

He was breathing. He was alive, he was okay. He was going to live. He was going to heal. He was going to smile again. No, I wouldn't have to be a nothing.

As those brown eyes start to flutter open, I smile, tears starting to stream from my eyes. It was absolutely lovely to see them.

He looks confused, but he smiles too.

That smile,

is no hallucination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed it~

If you guys liked it alright, I could do Italy's point of view. Please don't feel shy to ask if so! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Italy's Side

**A/N: **I'm back~ haha. So, since some people wanted to hear Italy's side, I went ahead and wrote it.

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed last time! :)

* * *

><p>Holy Roman Empire, why do you think so hard all the time? You hesitate to even just come sit next to me. Did I do something wrong?<p>

I mean, you already work so hard daily. Seriously. Even at such a young age, your face appears determined and handsome. Words to describe you didn't include the usual silly, fun and care-free; they were almost more like a lost young man.

But your differences made me interested in you. Surely, you are quite frightening sometimes; I'm not going to lie. But it's when you're not, when your just shy and quiet; that's when I love you the most.

As I played with the bright red flowers in the field we lay in, I find myself seeing you stare at me. You stare at me with that look. That look, the one that a boy gives a girl when they have a crush on her. You have that appearance when you look at me; stubborn, but soft.

Laughing, I look back you. What are those blue eyes searching for? Silly. Your thinking to hard again aren't you? Oh well. I know things have been hard on you lately, Holy Roman Empire. It's no wonder you don't have time to be childish and weak like I'm always told I am.

"_Italia, _why won't you come live with me?" You ask, the question ringing harshly in my ears despite your soft tone. I grimace. So that's what you were thinking about, right?

"I can't." The words come dry out of my mouth. They aren't soft and elegant like usual. I can't look at him without crying, so I look down at the ground.

Sometimes I wonder why I can't. But I'm sure Mr. Austria wouldn't let me. Oh, if I could only tell you that I want to live with you. I want to spend as much time as you as possible. But sometimes, some things are for the best. Grandpa Rome said so himself.

He tells me we can be strong together, that he can protect me.

But can I protect you?

Can I be there for you, as much as you are there for me? You look so upset. You truly are an angel, huh? You know that I wouldn't be able too, yet you still want me?

"We can't," I reply weakly. It makes me so horrified to say those words, to weakly answer to something that simply may not be. You are wonderful, you know? But I am completely oblivious to the outside world. I would be just pulling you further down.

* * *

><p>The scene slips away slowly, and soon sudden ambush fills me.<p>

Your leaving? For how long? When will you come back? I am I going to see you again?

I start to cry. I'm to dainty. I know what I am, I know I'm a country. I'm not that stupid. So why can't I get over the fact that we must have wars? That we must fight to get to what we want? But most all, why does the Holy Roman Empire have to be involved in such a horrible thing?

He tell me not to cry. He sweetly tells me hush, that everything is going to be alright. But how does he know that? How can he expect me not to worry?

Then his words get to me. "I love you, _Italia, _I love you."

He loves me. He loves me. He _loves _me.

"I love you too, Holy Roman Empire."

My darling, my precious Holy Roman Empire. He's so sweet. We kiss, to seal the promise that he will come back.

He leaves. I miss him already.

* * *

><p>Time has a way of getting away. Soon enough, I don't quite remember what has happened. It never really occurred to me; I eventually gave in. He wasn't coming back.<p>

So where am I now? Well, I guess you can say I'm not anywhere good.

I'm at gunpoint of this really mean soldier! I have never seen someone so terrifying in my entire life! I'm practically sobbing right now because he's so scary; sharp blue eyes, angry look, big muscles. I probably look more like a bug in his eyes.

Wait. He knows Grandpa? Really? I'm saved! Well, kind of.

Okay maybe not. But maybe some mercy shall be shone right?

I've gotten captured; again. But he's so nice to me. I know he looks angry and tough, but honestly I think he's just lonely. I sing him songs and tell him he's my friend; he looks confused by it. But I think I'm making an impact, right? He's gotten more and more gentle towards me. I've learned to really like him.

"Ludwig," is his name. Well, more formally known as Germany, but I like his casual name. It makes me feel safe, you know? Every time I hear it, I know he's somewhere near looking out for me. I couldn't ask for much more.

It's absolutely crushing in this horrible war. People have named it officially, "World War 2."

Ludwig has a horrible leader. He's scary, like ten times more scary then he himself is. And his boss has dragged both my boss and Japan's boss into this mess too.

I find myself constantly crying. I find myself cowering in Ludwig's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He always is patient and holds me, but there's a distant look in his sharp eyes. He has told me countless times that it's all his fault that this has happened; he says he doesn't want me as a person dragged into war.

No. He is a good person. He's even gone against his boss secretly to help people out. I know you, Ludwig. You aren't your horrible leader, you aren't him at all. You're kind and soft towards ones who need it.

You look so sad anymore. Please don't be sad. Countless times I smile at him, trying to get him to smile back at me. You just kiss me on the cheek, and tell me it's alright. I worry every time you leave. You'll come back, right? It horrifies me more than anything else that you won't ever come back.

"I know you. You are not your leader. _He _is the one causing this, not you. Please, don't look so upset..," I tell him. He tries to smile. I can see it.

Why so strong? I know you can't smile after everything that you've seen. I know you're in a tight spot. So it's alright, please don't strain yourself. Remember, I'm right here with you Ludwig.

* * *

><p>He was right. I should've never been set out to fight.<p>

So as I lie here, dying in his arms, I can only wish for one thing.

Please God, let him live. I know he's mean and scary sometimes, but he's a good person. He went all the way to Africa to tie my shoes, for heaven's sakes. He's sweet and caring, determined and faithful. I surely don't deserve to live. I'm weak, useless and only I only get in the way. That's what they tell me anyway.

As my vision starts to go blurry, I began to recognize a face. Who? Who is that? He looks so familiar. I don't know why, but it makes me so happy to see this unknown person. He looks just like Ludwig, except smaller and little softer.

It occurs to me.

It's been so many years, Holy Roman Empire.

"Holy Roman Empire, my love..."

I've missed you so dearly.

"I wanted too..."

"I wanted to come be with you and live with you."

I have to tell him! Just let me live a little longer, I have to tell him how I felt that day. Oh, I've missed him so much.

"You came back. Just like you promised," I say. He looks confused. Don't you remember? Don't you remember me? You've grown up so much, I'm sure I have too. It's okay.

"I still love you."

He starts to cry. Please don't cry dearest. I never wanted you to cry, I want to see you smile again. Holy Roman Empire starts to fade away, only to be replaced by Germany's face again. So it was you all along, huh? You kept your promise. Now you must live, so please, please smile again. Smile for me.

"I love you too. I've always loved you, Italy."

Those are the last words I heard from him. They are so beautiful, I can't resist letting them sink into my body.

I have little strength left. Lots of blood is pooling out of my body. If he can't smile, then I will for him. I want him to remember me smiling.

My lips curve into a soft smile, as blackness is all I can see now.

Nothing is left.

I hope you survived, my wonderful companion.

* * *

><p>Initial shock. Soon enough, I start to hear sounds again. That's weird. No gunfire, no shouting; just mumbles.<p>

"Would you look at that. The other ones waking up too. How funny," a voice calls. Who? I see white, is it an angel?

No. It's a doctor. There appears to be nurses rushing around, also. Critical conditions? Stabilizing? Am I in the hospital?

I guess so. But where's Ludwig, or Germany one might say? Did he survive?

It hurts so badly. My body aches, there's so much of it wrapped up in medical tape.

But my hand; its entwined in someone else's.

My eyes get caught by sharp, blue ones. He's alive isn't he?

He's even smiling.

Why are you crying, silly?

I smile back.

I'm no longer cold, or hurting because,

I knew you were no hallucination, Holy Roman Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
